My Immortal
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: Happy endings are only there for a short period of time; they never last.


**My Immortal**

**Author's note: ****Hey everyone! This is my newest Titanic story and I hope that you all read and review it. This story so far is the Titanic story that I feel is closest to me. Please, it would mean a lot to me if you reviewed it. Also, it's my birthday today so give me some reviews for my birthday! Thanks guys!!**

**Summary:****Happy endings are only there for a short period of time; they never last.**

* * *

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

Rose's eyes slowly opened in her room. It was very dark in her bedroom. Rose guessed that it was about three in the morning. She was waking up at that time a lot lately. She didn't feel tired at all. Rose sighed. She knew that she was tired, but she didn't feel the urge to go back to sleep. Rose turned on her left side and she let a sad smile grow across her face. Jack was asleep beside her. He looked so heavenly and angel-like when he slept. Rose licked her lip. She really wanted to speak to Jack. But she didn't know if he would wake up in the early morning. But she had to give it a try.

"Jack? Jack, are you awake?" Rose whispered as she shook him awake gently. Jack groaned tiredly for a moment and then he opened his eyes. He stared into her eyes and smiled.

"Rose…are you okay?" Jack asked as he draped his arm around her body and smiled at her. Rose smiled in return and she cuddled up closer to him.

"I'm better now that you're here."

_  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
t__here's just too much that time cannot erase_

Rose and Jack stared into each other's eyes and just smiled at each other. It was almost a month since the sinking of the Titanic. Rose tried her hardest to forget those traumatizing events but it kept her awake at night. It gave her nightmares. She just couldn't seem to get any of it out of her head. It was haunting her. Maybe that was why she was always waking up in the night. Rose closed her eyes for a split second and the first thing she saw was the Titanic plunging to its death. Rose shuddered with fear and quickly opened her eyes. It scared her with all her heart that she had experienced that hell. There was nothing she could do to erase that from her memory. With a single tear falling down her cheek, she kissed Jack's lips lightly.

"Jack…I can't get it out of my head." Rose said, tears still slipping down her cheeks. Jack hushed her gently as he ran a hand through her hair.

"I know Rose…but I need you to be strong for me. That's all I ask of you." Jack told her, holding her hair like it was something precious. Rose let more tears escape her eyes and she shook her head.

"Jack, I can't keep doing this. It hurts. Every time I close my eyes…all I can see is…that night…when we…" Rose began to say, before breaking down into tears. Jack hushed her again and held her cheek in his hand preciously. He caressed her cheek with his thumb gently.

"I know Rose. But you need to understand what I'm telling you Rose. You have to stay strong for me. And everyone else that you lost." Jack told her, sadness overwhelming his voice. Rose let more tears slip from her eyes. She didn't want to even think about that.

___When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

"Jack, I think about those I lost every night. They are all I think about when I wake up, when I take a glance at a ship and when I go to bed at night. I hate it Jack. I feel bad all day. I hate knowing that I'm alive when there were people on that ship who deserved it more than I did. I don't deserve to be here Jack." Rose told Jack, choking on her tears. Jack pulled her in close to him and he kissed her passionately. He kissed her until they were both out of breath. When they lost their breath, they both just stared at each other and didn't know what to say to each other. Staring into those eyes, Jack finally opened his mouth.

"Rose…you know I will always love you no matter what right?" Jack asked staring into her eyes with love and passion. Rose nodded her head, holding back tears.

"I know Jack. I love you too." Rose said.

"Even if…I have to leave…I want you to know that my heart is for you. It always has been for you." Jack told her, with much love and devotion in his voice. Rose nodded her head again, tears continuing to fall from her eyes. She didn't want to think of anything else except for how much she loved Jack.

_____You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
_

"Jack…let's get married." Rose said, trying to lighten the mood. She mainly said it to make herself happier. She just needed to know that there were still ways for her to be happy. She just needed to know…that happiness can still exist after being on the Titanic. Jack just stared at her solemnly.

"Rose…we can't." Jack told her simply. Rose blinked in utter surprise.

"Why not Jack? Don't you love me?" Rose asked, half afraid to know the answer.

"You know I do Rose. But you know why we can't get married Rose. It could never work. Nothing could make it work." Jack told her, saddened within each word he said to her. Rose sat up on the bed and stared at him.

"Jack, we can get married! My mother and Cal aren't here to stop us! They don't know that I'm alive! There's not a single person on this earth that can come between those plans now! Jack we have everything now! We can do this!" Rose said, trying her hardest not to break into sobs. Jack sat up as well and he draped an arm around her gently.

"Rose…you know that's not the real reason why we can't get married."

_____These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase_

Rose looked into Jack's eyes. His big blue eyes. They were so beautiful and real. Jack's eyes made Rose feel so safe and loved. They made her realize she wasn't alone. They made her realize…how much he really meant to her. Rose let more tears fall from her eyes and she rested her head on Jack's shoulder, crying into his shoulder, making his shoulder damp with hot tears. Rose knew that she was crying on his shoulder, but she really didn't care. She just needed him to stay with her. Nothing was about to take him away from her.

"Jack…please you can't do this to me." Rose said above a whisper, making each word she said true and real. Jack kissed the top of her head gently and planted small kisses on her head and cheeks.

"Rose…I don't want to do this either, but I have to leave. I don't belong here. I have to go back to where I came from. You know that I can't stay here." Jack told her as he began to get up from the bed. Rose shook her head, following after him.

"Jack no! Please if you go, then I'm going with you! I'm not staying here alone! Please let me go with you." Rose begged, breaking down into sobs. The reality of Jack leaving would be just plain cruel. She couldn't let that happen.

_____  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me _

Jack told hold of both of Rose's hands and he stared into her eyes with love and care. It hurt to see her like this. He knew that he couldn't leave her like this, but what other choice did he have? It wouldn't be natural if he stayed. He didn't want to leave her but he knew that he had to leave. He squeezed her hand gently. He couldn't leave without telling her something he had wanted to tell him for a while.

"Rose, I have to go back and be with Mr. Andrews and Cora. I need to go back. You have to stay here Rose. You have to take care of you and your family. Rose, just do one thing for me. I want you to promise me, you'll never let go." Jack told her, kissing her gently. When Jack's smooth and soft lips left hers, Rose began to cry again and she looked away from Jack.

"I will never let go. Please, don't leave me here alone to face reality again." Rose said tearfully. When she turned back to face Jack, she was saddened and shocked to find that he wasn't there. Her eyes widened. Jack left. Jack was gone forever now. Rose looked around her room frantically, beginning to feel the world spinning around in circles. Soon, Rose began to scream out Jack's name.

"NO! JACK!"

_____I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
_

Rose's eyes shot open. She was in bed. She had that dream again. Rose sat up and looked around her room. It was exactly how it was when she first went to bed. Small, dark…and Jack wasn't there. He really was dead. He did die on the Titanic. The only possible way she could be with him was in her dreams. Seeing him in her dreams would always make him her immortal. She knew that that would have to do until she died and went back to Titanic, but it hurt to know she could only be with him when she was asleep. Happy endings are only there for a short period of time; they never last.

Rose let silent tears slip down her tears as she placed her hands on her stomach. Rose was alone without Jack. She wouldn't have Jack there with her anymore. Rose let more tears fall. She was alone…and pregnant with Jack's child. Thinking of the true joy and pain of raising Jack's child, Rose let a sad smile grow across her face.

"I'll never let go Jack. I promise I'll give our child the best life possible." Rose whispered to herself, almost certain that she could feel Jack's arms wrapped around her. Maybe everything would be okay.

_____When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

* * *

_____**Please read and review for my birthday please!! Thanks guys I owe you!!**_

_____**Acting-Singing-Bella**_


End file.
